


Untitled McShep, Porne (Parrish/Lorne) commentfic

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melagan posted something in her journal, and this was my commentfic that resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled McShep, Porne (Parrish/Lorne) commentfic

"McKay, do you  _mind_?" John Sheppard was watching McKay spray near-cream (from some sort of Yak-like creature they found on PR5-T67) over the top of his dessert, while being totally oblivious to the fact that Lorne was standing behind him, tapping his foot ever so gently.

"What?" Rodney admires his masterpiece, then drops a digit in to scoop up a finger-full of the sweet treat, bringing it to Sheppard's lips. "Oh. Lorne." Seeing Lorne startles him every so slightly, causing his aim to be temporarily thrown off, the result of which means whipped cream is now spread across John's jawbone.

" _Rod_ ney!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" McKay hands the container to Lorne so he can attend to his partner. When Lorne turns, taking the whipped cream with him, McKay calls after him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Lorne turns, to respond. "Parrish is going off-world for a week," he waves the container over his head, "and I thought I'd give him a proper send off."

 

~*~*~

 

Parrish strolls into the Gate room, his long legs planted on the floor only because of gravity. The previous night, Lorne had used his body to convey how much he would miss him, leaving a mark (subtly hidden under Parrish's collar) as a reminder of what was in store for him when he came back. Cinching his backpack over his shoulder, he steps up to where Kiang was standing, the gate already dialing their destination.

"Parrish!" a voice called from above. He looks up to see Lorne standing near the railing, beaming down at him. Evan winks at him and smiles. "Safe travels."

A blush overtakes his face, and he looks at the gateroom floor for a minute, then to Kiang, who's rolling her eyes at him. " _Guh_... You boys, I swear."

As the last chevron fits into place and the wormhole activates, Parrish steals one last look at Lorne, then starts to head through. As they reach the gate, Kiang stops to throw and odd look at Parrish, then sniffs him cautiously. "Why," she asks, "do you smell like dessert?"

Together, the last noise they take with them from Atlantis is the sound of Lorne's laugh.


End file.
